Luchando por ti
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Si amas algo, dejalo ir... pero a veces es necesario luchar por lo que mas amas.


Hola! Pues este fic es para el concurso organizado por Shikima Akemi =D espero que les guste

_Disclaimer: __**El Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera**__ es propiedad de __**Sandra Equihua**__ y __**Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

_**Luchando por ti**_

Una tarde hermosa en la Ciudad Milagro, alegre para unos, pero para una adolescente de 16 años llamada Frida Suarez no era nada agradable. Ya habían pasado una semana sin ver a Manny, a su mejor amigo, al chico de sus sueños, y ¿por que?, nuevamente por la culpa de su peor enemiga: Zoe Aves, conocida también como La Cuervo. Con mentiras y engaños había logrado que Manny fuese de nuevo, su compañero en el crimen, Frida estaba triste, no quería perder a su amigo otra vez y por la misma persona. Pero las cosas ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Manny quien por tantos años había sido su mejor amigo, ahora esa bonita amistad se había roto.

_Flashback_

_Una semana atrás..._

- Hola Manny ¿Para que querías que viniera aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo Frida sobre algo importante

- Pues habla

- Ya no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, de hecho ya no puedo ser tu amigo...

Frida se había paralizado, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, así que a duras penas pudo hablar - Pero ¿por que Manny?

- Tu sabes que llevo saliendo un tiempo con Zoe y la verdad las cosas han ido muy bien entre nosotros dos, pero no le gusta que pase demasiado tiempo contigo y pues...

- No puedo creer que me hagas esto Manny, solo por los caprichos de tu estúpida novia

- Frida no quiero que hables así de Zoe, ella es una gran chica, si la conocieras mejor, solo te pido por favor que me dejes ir...

A Frida le empezaron a brotar un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y en su cara tenia una expresión de tristeza y enojo. Manny se le acerco lentamente y le seco sus lágrimas, tomo sus manos y en ellas le dejo su cinturón de El Tigre. Frida se sorprendió al ver eso ¿por que le iba a dar su cinturón a su ex-amiga?

- Quiero que conserves mi cinturón

- Pero Manny

- Nada de peros, solo quiero que lo tengas - y dicho esto se alejo de allí, pero Frida seguía allí de pie, inmóvil, tratando de entender la situación: había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero este le dejo uno de los objetos más preciado que tenia.

_Fin Flashback_

Aun una semana después Frida no podía entender el por que de lo que sucedió, iba caminando, con la hebilla en sus manos, hundida en sus pensamientos, no llevaba un rumbo fijo, solo caminando hasta que llego a un callejón, un poco oscuro, pues no había iluminación eléctrica suficiente, ya que el gobierno rara vez se preocupaba por cosas así; Frida estuvo a tropezarse, por lo mismo que no veía y no estaba prestando atención al camino, pero eso la hizo despertarse y darse cuenta que ya se había alejado mucho, así que se detuvo, miro la hebilla, la guardo y dio un gran suspiro, seguía aun triste y confundida, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su casa, pero al hacerlo ocurrió un explosivo allí y apareció su peor enemiga: La Cuervo

- Jajajajaja Frida Suarez ¿Que te pasa niñita? ¿Tu sola aquí? ¿Donde esta tu " mejor amigo"?

- Déjame en paz, no te basta con haberme robado a Manny

- La verdad, no - La Cuervo sonrió malévolamente

- ¿Que quieres?

- **¡VENGANZA!** - y dicho esto La Cuervo saco su laser dispuesta a atacar a Frida, pero fácilmente pudo esquivar ese rayo y se refugio detrás de un contenedor de basura, rápidamente saco el cinturón de Manny, se lo puso y así se transformo en

- **¡LA TIGRESAAAAAAA!**

- ¿Que haces con ese cinturón? - Zoe estaba sorprendida, no había notado que Manny ya no tenía su cinturón de El Tigre pues últimamente no habían cometido ningún robo, así que no necesitaba la ayuda de El Tigre

- Eso a ti no te importa

Y así la batalla empezó, La Cuervo lanzando rayos a todas parte y La Tigresa tratando de esquivarlos, parecía no tener fin, en medio de esa pelea, Frida recordó todo lo que Zoe le había hecho: robado a su mejor amigo en mas de una ocasión, cuando le metió el pie para que se tropezara y un bote de pintura se derramara encima de ella, lo del letrero de "patéame" y el ataque de un oso salvaje, entre otras cosas, al recordar esto, le infundio mas valor y mas coraje, para poder pelear, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia un edificio cercano, La Cuervo solo la siguió con la mirada, aunque pensaba que Frida esta huyendo, pero Frida tenia otros planes, corrió hacia el edificio, y con la velocidad que llevaba, logro caminar por la pared, dispuesta a hacer una maniobra especial llamada "El Armadillo Giratorio", aunque sabia que era difícil que lo lograra, pues había visto a Manny intentarlo hacer millones de veces sin mucho resultado, estaba muy decidida; ya no le importaba nada, La Cuervo sospecho lo que Frida se proponía a hacer y sabia perfectamente que no se rendiría fácilmente, de nuevo sonrió de forma malévola y preparo su laser, y cuando Frida estuvo a punto de llegar hacia La Cuervo, esta disparo el rayo, al hacer contacto estas dos fuerzas, provoco una gran explosión que ilumino a casi toda la Ciudad Milagro, y poco a poco se fue apagando ese resplandor y allí estaban el piso, los dos cuerpos de las chicas y Manny estaba allí, parado, por casualidad se encontraba caminando por allí, hasta que escucho el fuerte ruido de la colisión, lo que le llamo la atención, y llego allí, a donde estaban las dos jóvenes inconscientes, sus ojos se humedecieron, corrió a donde estaba Frida y la tomo entre sus brazos

- ¡Frida! - rogando al cielo que despertara, Frida lentamente abrió sus ojos

- ¡¿Manny?! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Frida tenía la voz débil, estaba exhausta, había usado la mayor parte de sus energías en la pelea con La Cuervo, que apenas podía hablar

- Frida... yo... lo lamento mucho... todo esto es mi culpa... sabia que Zoe podía hacerte algo malo, pero no tanto como ahora - ambos jóvenes les brotaban las lagrimas, pero detrás de ellos apareció La Cuervo, mas furiosa que nunca, con su laser ya preparado y apuntando hacia Manny y Frida

- A si es todo esto es tu culpa Manny, sin tan solo no hubieras terminado conmigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero esto te enseñara que con Zoe Aves NO SE JUEGA - disparo el rayo, Manny no sabia que hacer, sin sus poderes, no podía hacer nada, pero Frida con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia logro esquivar el rayo salvándolos a ambos. Frida miro en todas direcciones buscando a La Cuervo, pero esta ya se había ido

Frida fue llevada de emergencia al hospital, pues La Cuervo le había hecho mucho daño, allí estaba reunidos toda la familia de Frida, sus papas y sus hermanas también, por su puesto Manny, e incluso María y Rodolfo estuvieron allí, toda la noche esperando un diagnostico de como estaba Frida. Ya casi amaneciendo, por fin llego un doctor a hablar con los padres de Frida, por suerte, esta se encontraba bien, solo que muy agotada aun. Sus padres fueron los primeros en ir a visitarla; después sus hermanas, y por ultimo Manny, este fue el que mas duro conversando con ella.

- Hola Frida ¿como te sientes?

- Bien gracias

- Frida lo siento mucho yo...- y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Frida le cerro sus labios con su mano - Ssh... No digas nada...- y lentamente se acerco hacia el, hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

- Gracias Manny

- Gracias ¿Por qué? - el moreno estaba algo confundido por el comentario de Frida

- Por ser como eres, por que si nada de eso hubiera pasado, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que... - Frida no podía continuar, un nudo se le formo en la garganta y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- ¿Cuenta de que? vamos Frida dime

- De que te amo... y haría cualquier cosa por ti - Frida no pudo mas y se hecho a llorar

- Frida yo también te amo y reconozco que fui un tonto, un estúpido al dejarte así, esa noche, me sentí muy mal, la verdad yo no era feliz con Zoe, pero sabia que ella te podía dañar... - Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a llorar, abrazados tan fuerte como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese instante. Al siguiente día Frida salió del hospital, ya estaba mucho mejor. Esa tarde salió con Manny, como de costumbre

- Manny creo que esto te pertenece – Frida le entrego a Manny su cinturón – Gracias.

Frida muy sonriente tomo la mano de Manny, y empezaron a caminar hacia el horizonte, esperando que nuevas aventuras tendrían ese día, pero ahora todo lo enfrentarían juntos. Hay un dicho muy popular que dice: "Si amas algo, déjalo ir" pero si aun queda una esperanza, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.

***

No tengo idea de cómo salió este fic, pero salió XD, espero que todos estén bien, dejen reviews ^^ Se cuidan y nos vemos/leemos =)

~ LTDJ/LPP/RDJS*


End file.
